Oshikiri's Poisons
|image=Oshikiri poison.png |unnamed tool=Yes |related tools=Poison |tool classification=Offensive, Supplementary |users=Oshikiri |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Manga }} These poisons were all created by Oshikiri, a shinobi of Sunagakure. Overview As a user of puppets, Oshikiri desired to create the perfect lethal poison to achieve his ideal of the most dangerous puppet. In this endeavor, he has invented dozens of poisons to combine with his fighting style. It should be noted that Oshikiri is immune to his own poisons. He has also immunized his partner Mitsuko Akechi, as she is commonly fighting alongside him. Potency Oshikiri grades his poisons, based on their potency, in a similar manner to the ninjutsu ranking system. Each grade is known as a : * Class-E: The lowest possible class. Poisons in this class subtly affect the body or the mind and do minimal damage. * Class-D: Weak poisons. These poisons are made to deaden a target's senses in order to hamper their ability to fight. * Class-C: Average poisons. These poisons are able to affect a target's perception and are noted to be similar to genjutsu in that regard. * Class-B: Strong poisons. These poisons are capable of physical harm and can cause permanent tissue and organ damage. * Class-A: Potent poisons. The poisons are capable of inflicting great physical harm and can even lead to death. * Class-S: Forbidden poisons. These poisons are so controversial and dangerous that they are forbidden in all but the most extenuating circumstances. Currently only one poison exists at this class. Types of Poisons Chakra Weakening Poison The is a poison that deadens the victim's ability to mold chakra, making it virtually impossible to mold large amounts, and tedious to mold smaller amounts. This poison will wear off over a period of forty-eight hours or if an antidote is introduced to the victim's system by Oshikiri himself. Despite its potency, it is only a class-D poison. Flesh-Eating Poison The poison"|人食毒|hitokui doku}} is lethal poison that is often used to coat Oshikiri's sharp weapons. With a simple abrasion, the poisons spreads, causing necrosis of the skin and eventually damage to the major organs. Once this takes place, death occurs within hours. For this reason, it is a class-A poison. Marionette Poison The is the most powerful poison in Oshikiri's arsenal: the only class-S poison. It is the integral ingredient of the Puppet Technique: Poisonous Marionette Style, Oshikiri's most dangerous technique. The poison contains a powerful curse mark which suppresses the target's personality and motor control, allowing Oshikiri to control them like a puppet. The poison inherently possesses small traces of Oshikiri's chakra. It is also lethal, capable of killing the victim within three days. Antidotes * Oshikiri's class-S poison has an antidote which, when administered, counters the Puppet Technique: Poisonous Marionette Style as long as it is consumed within three days of the initial injection. The antidote essentially combats the poison and undoes the curse seal. Utilized Techniques * Puppet Technique: Poisonous Marionette Style Trivia * As seen with his puppet, Mukuro, Oshikiri's poisons can take on gaseous forms as well.